We'll Make It Through Together
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: SEQUEL TO WE PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT Jack and Kim have a great life with their adopted daughter Morgan. Then things change. What will happen when Kim gets pregnant, Jerry loses his home, and Rudy becomes a millionaire? On top of all of this, Kim's parents are back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N- So, the sequel to We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That is finally here! There are a few things I want to say first.

If you haven't read That Just Happened or We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That, go back and read them before you read this story.

I would like to thank DarkHeartRocker13 for suggesting that I use We'll Make It Through Together as a title.

Now, to the story.

Discaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

two years after the events of We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That

Kim's POV

In the past two years, things have changed. A lot.

Milton is still in college. He's going to be some kind of specialist doctor. He got into some kind of foreign exchange program so now he's going to finish college in Germany. As it turns out, his ex-girlfriend Julie also got into the same exchange program. Milton and Julie had a really bad breakup in high school, but they decided to get back together now that they're in college together.

Jerry is still living with Mika. Surprisingly enough they haven't broken up once since they started sharing an apartment. They fight a lot though. I don't think their relationship is going to make it if something doesn't change.

What happened to Rudy is definetly the biggest surprise of all. Rudy won the lottery. And by winning the lottery, I mean Rudy has like $75 million. Rudy J. Gillespie is now the richest man in Seaford. He actually bought the mall where the dojo is located. And just because Rudy is rich doesn't mean he's greedy. He has given Jack and I plenty of money to help us raise Morgan.

Jack is now the full time sensei at the dojo now that Rudy runs the mall. I finished college, but I still haven't decided on a career. For now I'm working as a waitress at Phil's. Morgan is just what you'd expect a two year old girl to be like. Well, except for the fact that she spends too much time with Jerry. Morgan's first word was 'whooo.'

Despite his stupidity, Jerry is a natural when it comes to babies. Whenever Jack and I need a babysitter we call Jerry and when we get home Morgan is always sound asleep. Of course we still live in the house that Jack's grandfather gave to him. I mean, why wouldn't we live in it? It has six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a swimming pool, and a dojo.

So all in all my life is good, but there is one thing that would make it better. I want to have kids. Have I told Jack yet? No. When am I going to tell him? Right now.

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Jack, there's something we need to talk about." "What is it?" Jack asked as he muted the TV with the remote. "I want to have a baby."

"Kim, I want to have kids too. I just don't think this is the best time. I mean, we're only 21 and I don't know if we can handle two kids yet. Plus Morgan is only two. We should at least wait until she is in school."

"But Jack, we were 19 when we adopted Morgan. And when that happened we weren't sure if we could handle her, but we could. Besides, by thh time the babies are born Morgan will only be a few months away from starting preschool."

"I just don't know," Jack said, deep in thought. "Please Jack." Jack looked me in the eyes then kissed me. "Okay Kimmy. We'll have a kid," he said smiling. I wrapped both my arms around Jack and pretty much screamed "Thank you Jack! Thank you so much! You are the best husband I could ask for!"

"Whooo," I heard a young voice say from beside the couch. Jack picked up Morgan and sat her down between us. "Did you hear that Morgan? You're going to be a big sister!" I said excitedly. "Swasome," was her simple reply. Like I said, too much time with Jerry.

one week later

I held the pregnancy test in my hand, waiting for the results. Jack was impatiently pacing back and forth across the living room. "Jack calm down. We'll know any second-," I was cut off by the sound of the test beeping. Jack ran over to me, almost tripping in his rush to see the results.

Positive.

When we saw the results we freaked out. In a good way. All of a sudden we were interrupted by Jerry opening the door. And he was carrying a suitcase.

Jack's POV

"What happened here?" Jerry asked. "Kim's pregnant." "Congradulations guys! I'm really happy for you." "Uncle Jerry!" Morgan said running out of the kitchen. Jerry crouched down and gave Morgan a hug before picking her up.

"Hey can I stay here for a while? Mika broke up with me and kicked me out?" Jerry quickly said. "What?" Kim and I both yelled. "Mika can't just kick you out," I added. "Technically she can," Jerry corrected me. "Legally she is the one who is renting the apartment."

"Jerry, we have plenty of room for you to live here, but it would have been nice if you had called ahead and told us you were coming," Kim told him. "I didn't call because I knew you would let me stay here. After all Jack owes me one." "What?" I asked. "Don't you remember?" Jerry said confused.

flashback

I got to Jerry's house and opened the door. I immediately saw Jerry's two sisters yelling at his older brother. I walked right past them and just as I expected, none of them noticed me. I went upstairs to Jerry's room and found him playing video games.

"Hey Jack. How are you doing?" he asked. "Not too good," I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me. "What's wrong?" I guess that means he heard me. "I just, sorta moved out of my house and don't really have a place to permanently stay," I told him. "Why did you move out?"

"My dad told me I had to break up with Kim so I left." "Well Jack," Jerry began, "you can stay here as long as you need to. Or until my mom finds out you're here. In that case she may kick you out, but she might not." That was reassuring. Not.

"Thanks Jerry. I owe you one."

flashback over

"I guess I do owe you one." "Jerry, if you are going to be staying here there are rules," Kim told him. "First of all, you can't eat everything in the fridge. Second of all, be careful in the basement. There is a lot of expensive karate equipment down there and I don't want you to break any of it. Third of all, you can't let Morgan watch Spanish soap operas with you."

"Do you understand?" I asked. "I get the first two, but why the third?" "Are questioning my rules?" Kim questioned threateningly. "Um, no," Jerry said nervously. "Good."

"Uncle Jerry, can we go play with my dolls?" Morgan asked. "Of course we can," Jerry happily told her. "Yay!" Morgan yelled as Jerry carried her up the stairs. Jerry may be my best friend, but there is something definitely wrong with him.

"Well that was unexpected," I said after Jerry was upstairs. "But we're going to have a baby!" Kim said smiling again. Then we went back to celebrating.

A/N- The flashback was was copied word for word from We Probably Shouldn't Have Done That. Expect an update next weekend. I'm back in school and I have a ton of homework to do everyday. It really cuts into my writing time.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I have never gotten that many reviews for a first chapter before. If anyone noticed the typo in the title, I have fixed it.

For those of you who don't know, Kickin It has been renewed for a fourth season. Unfortunately, Olivia Holt won't be in it, since she is going to be on I Didn't Do It. I'm worried about what's going to happen to Kick.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

When I woke up Kim wasn't beside me. She was in the bathroom throwing up. "Kim, are you okay?" I asked running over to her. "I'm fine Jack. I'm just pregnant, not sick." "But you should still tell me if you're throwing up." "But I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well it's time for us to get up anyway," I told her as I checked the time. We quickly got dressed and Kim headed downstairs as I went to wake up Morgan.

Morgan's room is just down the hall from mine and Kim's. The third floor of the house has two bedrooms. The master bedroom and the equally large bedroom that is Morgan's.

I went into Morgan's room and gently shook her awake. "Morgan, time to get up." She woke up and smiled at me. "Daddy, can you carry me downstairs?" "Sure," I said smiling back. I picked up Morgan and carried her down the first flight of stairs.

We were about to go down the second flight of stairs when I heard crying. Not from Morgan, but from the room Jerry was staying in. "Morgan, you go downstairs with Mommy. I need to check on Uncle Jerry. Okay?" I asked as I set her down. "Okay," she replied, running down to where Kim is at.

I slowly opened the door the Jerry's room. "Jerry, are you okay?" I saw Jerry lying on the bed wiping tears away. "Yeah Jack. Everything is fine. I'm certainly not crying about my breakup," he replied obviously lying. "Whatever," I mumbled as I left, closing the door behind me.

I went down to the kitchen and found Kim making pancakes for Morgan. "Morgan said something was wrong with Jerry," Kim said as I went over to the coffee making and started make coffee. "He's crying about his breakup." Kim nodded as she sat a plate if pancakes in front of Morgan, who was sitting on a high chair by the table.

"Mommy, when am I go to be a big sister?" "In about nine months Morgan," Kim responded. "How long is nine months?" "Don't worry Morgan, you'll know when your brother or sister is here," Kim assured her.

A few minutes later, Jerry came walking into the kitchen halfway asleep. "Bye Morgan," Kim and I said as we headed for the garage. "Bye bye," Morgan yelled back. "See you later Jerry. And don't break any of Kim's rules, or she might kill you," I warned him.

Kim and I got into my blue sports car and pulled out of the garage. Kim had to be at Phil's by 9:30, but karate practice doesn't start until 3:30. So I have six hours of free time before I have to start work. I usually just read, watch videos on the Internet, visit Kim, and hang out with Rudy.

We arrived at the mall and walked together to the courtyard. We said our goodbyes and Kim headed to Phil's as I entered the dojo.

Kim's POV

I walked into Phil's and Mika was already there. "Hey Kim." "Hey Mika. I heard about the breakup." "Yeah. It was bad," Mika told me. "Jerry wants you back. He probably won't admit it but he really mises you."

I know I said I didn't know if Jerry and Mika would make it, but Mika is the only girl who's dated Jerry over a month. Jerry needed to make a decision on whether or not he wants to be with Mika, and I think he's finally made it.

"Kim, I don't really want to talk about the breakup. Can we just get to work?" Mika asked. "Sure," I replied. The day went by quickly, and soon it was five and time to go home.

When we got home I went to the kitchen to start on dinner. But there wasn't any food. "Jerry!" I yelled. "What?" he asked coming into the kitchen. "What was rule number one?" Jerry thought about it for a second then murmered, "It was don't eat all the food."

"Did you break any other rules?" I asked getting angrier by the second. "Um, I might have broke rule two, and three." So now the dojo is filled with broken equipment.

Wait a minute. If Jerry broke rule number three, than that means- "You let Morgan watch Spainsh soap operas!" I screamed at him. "Well it's not like she hasn't seen them when I babysat her before."

Now I'm furious. I am going to kill Jerry. Well, actually I won't kill him, but Jerry doesn't know that. I threw a punch at Jerry and he screamed. Fortunately for Jerry, Jack chose that moment to step in and took the full force of my punch in his side.

I can't believe Jack actually tried to defend Jerry. I turned around and headed upstairs. I went into my room and laid down on the bed. It's been a long day, and I just want to be left alone to rest. What was I thinking? That I could just accidentally hit my husband and just walk away?

I heard the door open and felt someone lay down in the bed beside me. "I'm sorry I hit you Jack." "It's fine Kim. You know I've been hit lots of times before. And it's not like you've never hit me before."

I laughed at the last part. I've given Jack a black eye on three different occasions. "Jerry wanted me to tell you that he promised to follow all of your rules from now on. He would've told you himself but he was too scared to."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before i asked, "Jack, do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?" "I hope it's a boy, but if its a girl I'll be fine with that too," he responded. "Why do you want a boy?" "Well, we already have a girl," he pointed out. "I hope it's a boy too," I said nodding in agreement.

A/N- I can't believe it took me a week to write a filler chapter. I was busy. Sorry the ending wasn't that good. Anyway, next chapter will have a time skip and the gender of the baby will be revealed.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

three months since the last chapter

Kim's POV

I am so excited! Today is the day Jack and I are going to find out what the gender of our baby is! We are currently in the car on our way to go see the doctor. We just dropped Morgan off at Jack's parents' house. She really wanted to come with us, but she agreed to stay with her grandparents after we promised she would be the first person we told about the baby.

We pulled into the parking lot at the doctor's office and went inside. After filling out paperwork and waiting for another half hour, a nurse came out into the waiting room and said, "Kimberly Brewer."

Jack and I followed the nurse back into one of the rooms. Soon, a middle aged woman with short blonde hair came into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Smith," she said shaking hands with Jack and I. "I'm Kim," I told her, "and this is my husband Jack."

Dr. Smith sat down at the desk and opened the file she was carrying. "So, do you have and other children?" she asked. "One, but she's adopted." Dr. Smith wrote something down in the file then continued to ask me more questions. After a few minutes she asked, "Are you ready to find the gender of your baby?" Jack and I nodded.

Dr. Smith led us to to the room where the ultrasound machine was. Once everything was set up, Dr. Smith started the machine. "Just out of curiosity, were you hoping for a boy or a girl?" the doctor asked. "A boy," Jack and I answered together.

Dr. Smith looked at her computer screen then said, "Well congratulations! You two are the parents of a healthy young boy!" Jack came over and hugged me then gave me a quick kiss. "And a girl!"

"What?" Jack and I yelled. "You're having twins, a boy and a girl." Dr. Smith turned on a screen and the wall so I could see the pictures. And sure enough there were two babies there. I was shocked. I'm pretty sure Jack was too considering he didn't say anything for five minutes. We scheduled an appointment for next month.

Jack's POV

We got back into the car and headed to my parents house to pick up Morgan. "Kim, are you okay with having twins?" "Of corse I'm okay with it. It's a little unexpected, but I always wanted to have a big family."

"What do you mean by a big family?" I asked nervously. "Maybe five or six kids." What? Kim wants six kids? "I was thinking like four kids at most," I told her. Kim sighed. "Let's have these two kids before we start arguing about the next ones. Agreed?" Kim asked. "Agreed."

We arrived at my parents house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway Morgan came running out of the door, followed by my mom. I got out of the car and picked up Morgan. "Am I getting a little brother or sister?" she practically screamed at me.

"You're getting both," I told her. "Yay!" Morgan yelled. "Did you say both?" my mom asked. I nodded. We all we t into my house where my dad was sitting on the couch. "So what did the doctor say? Boy or girl?" he asked. "Both. We're having twins."

"It makes sense considering twins run in the family," my dad responded. That's right. I forgot that my grandfather and Kai were both twins. "My mom was a twin too," Kim added.

We visited with my parents for an hour then headed home. At least Morgan was excited about the twins. She didn't stop talking about it until she fell asleep.

Kim and I collapsed into bed, tired from the long day. We were silent for a few minutes until Kim spoke up. "Jack, I'm worried." "About what?" "About the babies."

"Why?" I asked. "It's just that, we were expecting one child, not two. I'm afraid that we won't be able to take care of three kids." "Kim, just a few hours ago you were saying you wanted to have six kids. Surely we can take care of half that number. Besides, we'll never know what the future may hold, but I know one thing for sure."

"We'll make it through together."

Kim's POV

I was at work thinking about what Jack had told me yesterday night about having twins. He was right. I don't need to be worried as long as Jack is here. "Hey Kim, I need to ask you something," Phil said from over by the counter. "What is it?" I asked.

"I have plans after work today. Could you please go check on Mika today?" "Yeah. Sure." A month ago Mika got mono. She is having a hard time with it and hasn't been coming to work. In fact she hasn't been out in public since she was sick, so I haven't seen her in a while.

After work I drove over Mika's apartment building. Jack wasn't with me. He and Rudy took off work and went to LA for the day to see some karate tournament. I went up to Mika's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey Uncle- Kim! What are you doing here?" Mika yelled, cutting herself off. I didn't respond, because what I saw shocked me. What was it that shocked me so much? It was the fact that-

A/N- Another cliffhanger. If I get ten reviews I'll update this weekend instead of waiting until next week.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

previously on We'll Make It Through Together

After work I drove over Mika's apartment building. Jack wasn't with me. He and Rudy took off work and went to LA for the day to see some karate tournament. I went up to Mika's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey Uncle- Kim! What are you doing here?" Mika yelled, cutting herself off. I didn't respond, because what I saw shocked me. What was it that shocked me so much? It was the fact that-

Kim's POV

It was the fact that Mika was obviously pregnant. "How far along are you?" I asked. Mika pulled me into the apartment and shut the door behind me. "I'm four months along. Please don't tell anyone Kim."

"So I guess you're not really sick?" "No," Mika said sadly. "I've been hiding in here for the last month because I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant." "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you're pregnant?" "I just don't want the father to find out."

"Who is the father?" Wait a minute, if Mika has been pregnant for for months, that means she was pregnant a month before she broke up with Jerry. "Jerry is the father, isn't he?" I asked. Mika nodded then started crying.

I hugged Mika then said, "You have to tell Jerry." "No! I can't tell him. He won't take me back and there is no way he will want my child." I shook my head. "Jerry will take you back. Like I told you before, Jerry really misses you."

Mika stopped crying. "Are you sure he misses me?" "Positive." "Then let's go tell Jerry," Mika said nervously. We went outside and got into the car. I drove us to my house where Jerry was still staying. I still can't believe Jerry has been staying with me and Jack for three months now.

"Mika, who else knows you're pregnant?" "No one," she responded. "Doesn't Phil know? I mean, hasn't he been checking on you everyday?" "We both know Phil isn't really that smart. It wasn't hard to his it from him."

"How long did you plan on keeping this a secret? You knew you were going to have to have the baby sooner or later?" "I was going to keep it a secret until I saved up enough money to move away. I didn't think I could face Jerry after our last fight, but I'm willing to try."

We arrived at the house and went inside. Jack had gotten back from his trip and was talking to Jerry in the living room. "Hey Kim, and Mika," Jack said when he saw us come in. Jerry looked like he was trying to form a sentence. Eventually he was able to say, "Um, he- hey, uh, M- Mika."

"Jerry, I have something very important to tell you," Mika said sitting next to him on the couch. "Okay. What is it?" he asked nervously. "Jerry, I'm pregnant, and you're the father." When Mika said that, Jerry fainted.

Jack's POV

When Jerry fainted, we decided to just leave him on the couch. The rest of us went into the kitchen to get something to eat for dinner. I heard noise coming from the living room. "I bet that's Jerry," Kim said going to check on him.

"Jack, can you come in here?" I went into the living room. Kim was there, but Jerry wasn't. "Where's Jerry?" I asked. "He just got up and ran out!" I ran out the front door and looked down the sidewalk. There Jerry was, running away.

I ran after Jerry, quickly gaining ground on him. "Leave me alone Jack," Jerry yelled at me. "Jerry, give up now!" I warned him, "There's no way you can outrun me." "Never!" Jerry screamed.

That was when I tackled Jerry. Before Jerry could get off the ground, I started to drag him back towards the house. "Jack, let me go. I promise I won't run." I let go of Jerry then asked him, "Why did you run?"

"I'm freaked out man! I can't raise a kid! I don't know what to do!" "How do you think Kim and I felt about Morgan?" I asked. "We were nineteen years old. We had no idea what we were doing but we knew we had to do something. And now, I can't imagine life without Morgan."

"This isn't like what you and Kim went through. You two were married. Mika and I are just some couple with an unstable relationship who fight constantly. I'm going to be a terrible father. My kids are going to hate me."

"Your kids aren't going to hate you. You'll make a good parent," I told Jerry. "Just look at Morgan. She loves you." "You really think this is going to work out?" he asked. I nodded. "As long as you and Mika decide to quit breaking up. You have to quit fighting and focus on what's best for your child now."

We went back to the house and into the kitchen where Kim and Mika were. Jerry walked over to Mika and started kissing her. When they pulled away Jerry asked, "Can we get back together?" "Yes. Will you please move back in?" Mika asked. "Of course."

Jerry's moving out! Yes! If Jerry didn't leave soon I'm pretty sure Kim was going to seriously hurt him. I mean, he's our friend, but he get's annoying after a while.

By the end of the day we had Jerry moved back in with Mika. Morgan was sad to hear that Jerry was leaving, but she'll get over it. After the extremely long day, we decided to go to bed early. I laid down in bed next to Kim.

"Jack, we need to talk." "About what?" "Baby names."

A/N- Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long. So next chapter, the babys' names will be revealed.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- I'm really sorry it has been so long since I updated. This past week I have had so much homework I haven't had time to do anything fun. I want to apologize in advance for the fact that this chapter is short and boring. I felt bad about not updating.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

previously on We'll Make It Through Together

"Jack, we need to talk." "About what?" "Baby names."

Jack's POV

"Okay. So what names were you thinking of?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking that we could name the boy after you." Name the boy after me? No, I did not want my son to have the same name as me.

"Kim, I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" she asked. "I just don't want my child to have the same first name as me. I mean, would want your daughter to have the same first name as you?"

"Um, not really. But I like the name Jack." "Then what if we make Jack his middle name?" I suggested. "That would work," Kim agreed. "But now we're going to make the girls middle name Kimberly," I told her. "Okay."

"So what about first names?" "Can we please name the boy after my grandfather?" I asked. "Ethan? Yeah. Considering your grandfather gave us this house and he never hated me like your parents I guess we could name a child after him." I smiled then said, "So what do you think about the girl's name?"

"I really like the name Peyton. What do you think about it?" "I think it's great. So we have Ethan Jack Brewer and Peyton Kimberly Brewer?" "Yep. That's it," Kim said smiling. I smiled back then said, "Let's get some sleep." Then we fell asleep.

A/N- I didn't know how to end that. So for those of you who read Spyfall: What Could Have Happened, I know Jack and Kim's kids have the same names as in this story, but I have been planning on using these names in this story since before I posted the last chapter of Spyfall. Again, sorry this is short and boring but the next chapter will be better. Hopefully.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. I had major writer's block for a week. When I finally got over it I had a series of technical difficulties that included everything I had written getting deleted.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

five months since the last chapter

Jack's POV

I was at the dojo with Kim, Morgan, Rudy, Jerry, and Milton. Milton and Julie had finally finished college and moved back to Seaford. We decided we all needed to meet up at the dojo since the Wasabi Warriors hadn't been in the same place at the same time in nearly three years.

"Morgan has grown so much since I've been gone," Milton said picking her up. "Who are you?" Morgan asked him. "I'm Milton." "You're the nerd," Morgan said giggling.

"Who told the kid I was a nerd?" Milton asked annoyed. "That would be me," Jerry said laughing. "Morgan hangs out with Jerry too much," I whispered to Milton. "That's bad parenting." He's probably right.

Right now Kim is eight months pregnant. According to Dr. Smith it seems like the babies are perfectly healthy. Jerry and Mika are expecting their child any day. Actually toaday is Mika's due date.

"Jerry, shouldn't you be with Mika considering today is her due date?" Kim asked. "Kim, everyone knows babies are never born on their due date. It's a proven scientific fact."

Just as Jerry said that, his phone started ringing. "Hello. Yeah. I'm leaving right now." He hung up his phone and headed for the door. "Mika's having the baby right now!" he yelled before exiting the dojo. That was ironic.

Kim and I decided to head home before we went to the hospital. I was in the living room playing with Morgan while Kim was getting ready to go. "Jack," Kim said coming down the stairs, "I don't think we can go see Jerry's kid right now."

"Why not?" I asked confused. "Because I'm having our kids right now."

Kim's POV

So I was upstairs getting ready to leave when my water broke. I ran downstairs and told Jack what was happening. "But your due date isn't until next month," he told me.

"The babies don't care and I don't care! They are coming now!" Jack picked up Morgan and the three of us quickly got into the car. We dropped Morgan of with Jack's parents. Jack broke the speed limit driving all the way to the hospital. Luckily we didn't get pulled over.

At the hospital, everything was a rush. As soon as we arrived we checked in, and the next thing I know I was in a room waiting on the doctor to arrive. "The doctor will be here any minute the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

I had another contraction and screamed in pain. "Jack, where is the doctor at?" As if on que, Julie walked in. "Hey Julie. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm the doctor who is delivering your baby!" she said excitedly. "This is my first delivery."

I'm kind of nervous that Julie has never delivered a baby before, but she is my friend and I have known her for eight years. "Okay Kim, it's time for you to have your babies." I guess this is it.

Jack's POV

"Um, Julie? Shouldn't you have some nurses or someone helping you?" I asked. "Yeah, but the nurses who are supposed to be helping me have run of somewhere and there's no one else around to help me."

The next few minutes were mostly filled with Kim screaming. I won't go into the details. "Okay Kim, the first baby is coming out," Julie told us. Seconds later, the room was filled with crying.

"It's a boy!" Julie said as she wrapped Ethan in a blue blanket. "Here Jack. Take your son," she said passing Ethan to me. "Now I have to deliver your daughter. Minutes later Peyton was born. Julie wrapped her in a pink blanket and gave her to me.

"I'll go get the birth certificates," Julie said as she left the room. I passed Ethan to Kim. Ethan looks almost exactly like his mother. Peyton looks likes me and Kim combined.

We had just finished filling out the birth certificates when my phone started ringing. "Hello."

"Hey. Where are you all at? I thought you were coming to see the baby?" Jerry asked.

"We had a change of plans. Kim went into labor. The twins were born just a few minutes ago."

"Congratulations man. What are the chances of Mika and Kim going into labor on the same day?"

"I know. It's weird. So did you have a boy or a girl?" Jerry and Mika had decided not to learn the gender of their baby ahead of time.

"It was a boy."

"Well we'll be down to see him as soon as we can."

"I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone. "Jerry and Mika had a boy," I told Kim. She smiled at me and asked, "Can I hold Peyton now?" "Sure." She took Peyton out of my arms and I picked up Ethan.

"Guys, you have a visitor," Julie said coming back into the room. "She says she's the grandmother of the babies. "Send her in," I said. The visitor came into the room. It wasn't my mom. It was Kim's mom.

"Hello Kim," Kate said in a kind voice that I'm sure is fake. "Go away," Kim ordered. "That is no way to greet your mother," Kate said now sounding annoyed. "Last time I checked my mother had disowned me."

A/N- So Kim's mother is back! I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N- I felt bad about taking so long to update the last chapter so I decided to put this one up early. Also, I would really like to get seven reviews for this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

previously on We'll Make It Through Together

"Hello Kim," Kate said in a kind voice that I'm sure is fake. "Go away," Kim ordered. "That is no way to greet your mother," Kate said now sounding annoyed. "Last time I checked my mother had disowned me."

Kim's POV

"What did you expect me to do after what you did? I had to disown you!" "Disowning me is one thing, but disowning Morgan was completely unnecessary! You lied about having a terminal illness and used it as an excuse to dump your newborn daughter with me!"

"Kim, if you want to get rid of Morgan I will take her back." I can't believe I'm hearing this. First this woman tries to get rid of Morgan, and now she's trying to take her back.

"Morgan is MY daughter! Jack and I are the ones who have been raising her for three years! Not you! Besides that Morgan has never done anything for her to deserve living with you!"

"If Morgan is your daughter then why is her last name Crawford and not Brewer?" "Her last name is Brewer. Jack and I had it changed after you disowned her."

"Kim, I made a mistake disowning you and Morgan. I just overreacted when you chose 'that' over your family." By 'that' she meant Jack. Ethan and Peyton both started crying.

"Leave. I do not want to talk about this. Especially after I have just given birth. Twice." "But Kim, please. Just listen to me," she begged. "Kim asked for you to leave," Jack said walking over to her. "Now leave. Or I will make you."

My mother quickly turned and left the room. "Thanks Jack," I said as he came over and sat down on the bed beside me. "It's no problem," he replied. "Can you take the babies? I need to rest for a few minutes." "Sure Kimmy," he said as he took the twins. Minutes later I was fast asleep.

Jack's POV

After Kim fell asleep I was able to get the kids to calm down. They were sleeping peacefully. That is, until their sister showed up. "Daddy!" Morgan yelled running into the room. "Morgan! Be quiet! Mommy and your brother and sister are trying to sleep."

I was too late. Ethan and Peyton were awake. Fortunately Kim didn't wake up. She needs her rest. "Where are my grandchildren?" my mom asked as she walked into the room with my dad. "Right here. This is Ethan and Peyton," I said handing my children to to their grandparents.

Some people say that grandparents act like their grandchildren are the greatest thing ever. After seeing my parents meet my children, I can confirm that is definetly true. For half an hour my parents would not shut up about how great the twins were. But in their defense Kim and I made some pretty awesome kids.

Morgan is happier than anyone else that the twins came early. She thought she was going to have to wait another whole month for them to be born. Some people say that the youngest child is never happy when a new child is born, but Morgan is thrilled to be a big sister.

Eventually my parents left, but Morgan stayed with us. I got a call from Jerry saying that he and Mika had left the hospital. They are going to come over later so they can meet the kids. Julie came in and told us that we were allowed to check out whenever we wanted to.

a few hours later

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sound of babies crying. I opened my eyes and saw Jack trying to calm the twins down. "How are they doing?" I asked. "They were doing fine until just now," he told me as he got Peyton to quiet down. "Julie said we were allowed to leave whenever we want. So if you want to get out of here we can."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to get home," I replied. Half an hour later we were in the car. All three of the kids were asleep in the backseat. This must have been a tiring day for all of them.

Jack pulled the car into the driveway at the house. We took the twins to the nursery we had set up for them on the second floor. After that Jack carried Morgan up to her room.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked my husband. "Well my parents came and saw the kids. And Jerry called me and they're going to come over later and visit." "Okay." We finally get to meet Jerry and Mika's child!

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Jerry and Mika there holding their son. "So, what his name?" I asked. "His name is Connor Philip Martinez," Mika answer. "His middle name is Philip?" Jack asked.

"Phil begged us to name the child after him," Jerry told us. "He wouldn't leave us alone about it, so we just gave up." Connor looks likes both of his parents, but he has Jerry's dark hair.

"Uncle Jerry's here!" Morgan yelled running down the stairs. "Hey Morgan. This is Connor," he said picking up Morgan so she could see Connor better as Mika held him. "I'll go get the twins," Jack said heading up the stairs. We introduced Jerry and Mika to Ethan and Peyton. Our guests stayed for another hour before they left.

that night

It seems like I should be able to sleep after everything I'd been through today, but I couldn't. The sudden reappearance of my mother is scaring me. Why does she want Morgan back? Why is she suddenly begging for forgiveness? How did she know I was at the hospital?

How did she know I was at the hospital? Morgan and Jack's parents were the only ones who knew we were going to the hospital, and they surely didn't tell my mom. So how did she know where we were?

"Jack wake up!" I yelled realizing the answer to my question. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. "Are the twins okay?" "They're fine. I just figured out how my mom knew we were at the hospital." "How?"

"My mother is stalking us."

A/N- So another cliffy. I'll update soon. Hopefully.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

previously on We'll Make It Through Together

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

"Jack wake up!" I yelled realizing the answer to my question. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. "Are the twins okay?" "They're fine. I just figured out how my mom knew we were at the hospital." "How?"

"My mother is stalking us."

Jack's POV

"Kimmy, your mom is not stalking us." Well, knowing Kim's mom, she could definetly be stalking us, but I don't want Kim to worry. She needs to be resting, not worrying that her insane mother is watching her every move.

"Jack, this is my mother we are talking about. She belongs in a mental asylum! I mean seriously, one minute she hates her daughters, then next she wants to act like nothing ever happened. She scares me Jack." I pulled Kim closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You have nothing to worry about. We are safe from your mother in the house." "But Jack-" she was cut off by crying coming through on the baby monitor. "I'll go check on them," Kim said starting to get up.

"No Kim. You need to rest. I'll go check on them," I said getting out of bed. "Jack, I already can't sleep, and if both the twins are awake you'll need help. I'm coming with you," I insisted. "Okay. Come on then," I said walking towards the door.

"Jack?" "Yeah Kim?" "Can you carry me?" she asked. "Fine," I mumbled as I picked Kim up bridal style. I carried Kim down to the second floor and put her down in front of the twins' room. We entered the room to find both twins crying. This is going to be a long night.

Kim's POV

I had just given Peyton a bottle and smiled as I watched her drink it. I walked over to the window as Jack changed Ethan's diaper and looked out at the empty street. However, the street wasn't empty. There was a white car parked at the end of our driveway along the sidewalk.

I recognized the car. It belonged to my mother. "Jack! Look out the window," I yelled at him. He walked over and asked, "Isn't that your mom's car?" "Yes. I told you she was stalking us. Call the cops!"

"We can't call the cops Kim. Technically, Kate is on public property, not ours, so we can't do anything," Jack explained. "Jack, I don't feel safe." "Kim, we are fine as long as-" "I would feel a lot better if the kids spent the night in our room," I say cutting him off.

"Fine. You get the twins and I'll move their crib up to our room." I picked up the twins and carried them upstairs. I sat them down on my bed and went to get Morgan. "Morgan, wake up," I said shaking her gently. "You have to come sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room tonight. Okay?" Morgan nodded and got up out of her bed.

When we got back to my room, Jack already had the crib set up. The twins were quietly asleep in it. Jack and I laid down the bed with Morgan in between us. She quickly fell asleep.

The last I thought before I fell asleep was this: I do not know what Kate wants, but she is never touching my children.

two months later

Morgan is starting preschool today, and I am also going back to work at Phil's. Jack doesn't have any karate classes to teach today, so he's going to stay home with Ethan and Peyton. I kissed my babies and my husband goodbye, then picked up Morgan and headed to the car.

We arrived at preschool a few minutes later. "Mommy, do I have to go to school?" Morgan asked. "Yes, you do," I replied. "But I don't want to. I want to stay at home with Peyton and Ethan."

"Morgan, you have to go to school so you can learn. Besides, you will make a lot of new friends in pre-school." "Really?" she asked. "Of course," I said nodding. Morgan and I got out of the car and I walked her into school. She hugged me goodbye, and then ran off with her class.

I arrived at the mall just it time to start my shift. "So, are you missing the babies yet?" Mika asked me. "Of course I miss them, but I'm glad to be back at work. I mean, sitting at home for two months can be pretty boring. What about you? Do you miss Connor?"

Mika nodded. "At first I was worried about leaving Jerry alone with a child, but he's really surprised me about how responsible he can be for our child." "Of course Jerry's good with kids. Why do you think Jack and I trusted Morgan with Jerry all these years?" "Good point," Mika said.

Just then our first customer of the day walked in. Unfortunately, that customer was my mother. "What do you want Kate?" I asked annoyed. "Kim! When did you quit calling me mom?" "I realized that if you disowned me as a daughter then I should quit calling you mom."

"Please, can we just forget about the whole disowning situation?" Kate asked. I took a deep breath. It was hard trying not to be impatient with Kate. "Look mom, I was wanted to forgive you, but you hate my husband and you want to take Morgan away from me. And when you started stalking me, that was the final straw."

"In my defense, it was your dad's idea to stalk you." What? Kevin is here? He's worse than Kate. He assaulted a cop over an argument with Jack's parents. He's mentally unstable and an alcoholic.

"Kate, leave now. If you ever touch Morgan, or any of my other children ever again, I will personally beat the crap out of you and Kevin." That was probably the best threat I've ever made. "Remember this Kim," Kate warned, "I gave birth to Morgan. She will always be my daughter whether you like it or not." With that she left the restaurant.

"Are you okay Kim?" Mika said walking up behind me. "Yeah. It's just that my parents hate me, all because I'm with Jack." "Are you saying that you regret marrying Jack?" Mika asked. "No! Of course not. I love Jack with all of my heart. I can't imagine starting a family with anyone but him. I just wish my parents would realize that he only wants what's best for us."

My parents brought this situation on themselves. They made me chose between keeping my past or saving my future. I had to chose my future, and my future was with Jack Brewer.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

previously on We'll Make It Through Together

"Kate, leave now. If you ever touch Morgan, or any of my other children ever again, I will personally beat the crap out of you and Kevin." That was probably the best threat I've ever made. "Remember this Kim," Kate warned, "I gave birth to Morgan. She will always be my daughter whether you like it or not."

Kim's POV

I was on my way home from work. I had just picked up Morgan from preschool. She had a great time there and made a lot of friends. We arrived at the house. Morgan ran up to her room and I went into the kitchen.

The house was quiet. Too quiet, considering Jack and the twins are supposed to be here. I found a note on the kitchen counter. It said: "Went grocery shopping. Be home as soon as possible. Love Jack."

I set the note down then started getting ready to cook dinner. I was going through the pantry looking for food, when I was interrupted by Morgan screaming. I ran up to her room as fast as I could.

I opened the door but Morgan was no where to be seen. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain on the back of my head, knocking me unconscious.

Morgan's POV

I was in my room playing with my toys when a strange man walked. He was scary. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm your father," he said. "Your not my dad," I told him. "Yes I am," the scary man said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the bathroom. I screamed as loud as I could.

The man picked up a baseball bat and walked back into my room. I heard something hit the floor. A few minutes later the man came back into the bathroom. "Okay Morgan, I'm going to take you home," the scary man said picking me up.

"Put me down!" I started crying. I was scared. I wanted my mommy or daddy or even Uncle Jerry. The man carried me into my room where I saw mommy tied up on the floor. "Mommy! Help me!" Mommy didn't move. It was like she couldn't hear me.

The man carried me outside to a car and put me into the backseat. There was a woman driving the car who looked alot like Mommy. "Morgan, please stop crying." I just cried louder.

"Morgan, I'm your mother. You have nothing to worry about. Your father and I are going to get you away from the bad man who took your sister Kim from us." I'm really confused. My sister's name is Peyton, not Kim. Kim is Mommy's name.

"You are not my parents." "We are your parents whether you like it or not. And we're going to be the family we were meant to be before your stupid sister messed everything up!" the scary man yelled. I started crying again as the car took me away from my home.

Kim's POV

I woke up in the hospital with a burning pain in the back of my head. Jack was sitting on a chair next to the bed, crying. "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack never cries. "They took her," he said, his voice full of hatred. "Who got taken where?" I asked confused.

"They took Morgan." "It was my parents, wasn't it?" I asked holding back tears. "I don't have proof, but I know it was them. The police came by earlier. I told them everything your parents had done in the past. They said they were getting a warrant to search your parents house."

"I'm a failure Kim. All my life, I tried to defend the people I cared about. And now, when my own child needed to be protected, I wasn't there to save her." "Jack, your not a failure. It's not your fault Morgan was taken." "Yes it is," Jack said.

I cried. That was all I could do. Jack sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We both cried. Our child had been taken from us, and my husband felt like a faliure.

"Where are the twins?" I asked wiping my eyes. "I left them with Jerry and Mika." "So what happened to me?" "I came home from the store, found you unconscious and tied up in Morgan's room, and drove you here. The doctor said you have a small concussion but nothing too serious."

"Well, at least it's good that nothing happened that would hurt the-" I cut myself off, realizing what I was about to say. "Would hurt what?" Jack asked.

"Look Jack, I wanted to tell you but I was waiting for the right time. I'm pregnant again. I only found out last week. I know we only had the twins two months ago, but I am really excited about the new baby." I had absolutely no idea how Jack was going to react to this

"Kim, I want another kid too. I just wish we had waited a little longer." "So your not mad Jack?" "How can I be mad at you when we have bigger problems to deal with right now."

Jack's right. We need to find Morgan before my parents take her away for good.

A/N- What will happen to Morgan? If I get eight reviews for this chapter I'll update tomorrow with the chapter revealing Morgan's fate.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

A/N- I asked for eight reviews and you all gave me like eleven reviews so here is chapter 10.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

previously on We'll Make It Through Together.

I'm pregnant again.

-and-

We need to find Morgan before my parents take her away for good.

Morgan's POV

I am so confused! The mean people keep saying that they are my parents, but my real parents are called Jack and Kim. They also keep saying my sister Kim was lying to me. That's even more confusing because my sister's name is Peyton and she can't talk yet.

Are my mom Kim and sister Kim different people? Why did these people take me away? When are my parents coming to get me? I miss my family. But these people say they're my family too. Do I have two families?

That's it! I have two families. I have the nice family with Mommy, Daddy, Ethan, and Peyton, and then I have an evil family with the mean people. Does everyone have an evil family? I wonder if Mommy ever met her evil family.

The mean people keep me locked up in the same room all day. The woman who looks like Kim brings me food when I'm hungry, but whenever I talk about Mommy or Daddy she gets angry and the man comes and hits me.

One time I got to leave the room. The man said something about the police. He made me go hide in this secret room that was hidden in the basement. I was going to ask the police to take me back to Mommy and Daddy, but the man said if the police found me hit would hit me harder than ever before, so I was quiet.

The woman came into the room. "One more day Morgan. One more day and we're going to leave this place and the Brewers forever." How am I supposed to leave the Brewers when I am a Brewer? I miss my family. The nice family, not the evil family. I hate the evil family. I just want to go home and hug my parents and the little twins.

Kim's POV

"The police searched the house. They didn't find anything," Jack said walking into our bedroom, where I laid on the bed thinking about how bad everything is.

"Jack, our lives are horrible." "No they're not." "Yes they are Jack. Our daughter was just kidnapped! My parents hate me! We're trying to support a family of five, soon to be six, on the salary of a waitress and a sensei!"

"Kim, it seems like when things seem the worst for us they suddenly start getting better." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Three years ago my parents hated you, we were living in a hotel, and only had a few hundred dollars to our name."

"Then everything seemed to get better all of a sudden. We got married. My parents apologized for what they did, my grandfather gave us this house, and then Morgan came into our lives."

"If what your saying is true, then that means our lives are going to start getting better soon," I said. Jack nodded. "I know my parents know where Morgan is."

"Then let's pay your parents a visit," Jack said.

ten minutes later

We sat in the car outside of my parents' house. Their car was sitting in the driveway, so they were definetly here. "We could go I jail if we're wrong about this," I reminded Jack. "I willing I take the risk," he replied. "Good."

We walked up to the front door. Jack kicked the door open. My father was sitting in the living room. He stood up and came towards us with a gun. Jack kicked him between the legs and took the gun out of his hands.

Kevin fell to the ground. Jack kicked his head to make sure he was definelty unconscious. My mom came into the living room. "The cops are on the way," Kate said. "You are going to jail for breaking in here," she said.

Jack pointed the gun and Kate. "Tell me where Morgan is and I won't shoot you." "You wouldn't dare shoot me," Kate said annoyed. Jack fired the gun. The bullet crashed into the wall a few feet from Kate.

"Unlike you, I actually love my children. I would do anything for them. Including shooting their kidnapper," Jack told her. "Morgan's upstairs. First door on the right."

Jack kept my mom at gunpoint while I ran upstairs. I threw open the door to the room and found Morgan sitting on the floor. "Mommy!" she yelled getting up and running into my arms. "Morgan, you're safe now. Daddy and I are going to take you home now."

"I missed you Mommy," Morgan said. "I missed you too Morgan. We all did." I picked up Morgan and carried her downstairs. Just then the police were arriving. Kevin and Kate were both arrested.

a week later

Morgan's POV

I am really happy to be back at home with my nice family. Mommy and Daddy took the whole week of work so they could stay with me. They didn't make me go to school either and let me stay home and play with the twins!

"Mommy, the mean people kept saying that they were my parents, not you and Daddy. And they told me I have a sister named Kim." Mommy looked worried.

"Listen Morgan," Mommy said picking me up. "You're too young to understand everything that's happened, but I'll tell you what you need to know. Jack and I are your parents and we love you very much," Mommy said hugging me.

a month later

Kim's POV

Today my parents were convicted of kidnapping, child abuse, and breaking and entering. It turns out Kevin was also wanted in other states for several robberies and DUI accidents. He is going to be in prison for a very long time.

Kate, on the other hand, is not going to prison. She is going to a mental asylum. It turns out she had a mental disorder that caused her to have extreme mood swings. That explains why one day she wanted me to forgive her for the disowning and the next day she kidnapped my child.

Right now Jack and I are at Morgan's school. The principle wanted to talk to us about Morgan. We went into the principal's office and sat down. "Hello," he said. "I asked you to come down here today because Morgan is doing extremely well in preschool and I more than ready to enter kindergarden."

"We also gave Morgan an IQ test," he continued. "She scored a 145. That means she technically qualifies as a genius." My daughter is a genius? I mean, I would expect that with Milton's kids, but me and Jack? I went to a community college, and Jack didn't go to college at all.

Stranger still, Morgan hangs out with Jerry all the time. How is Morgan so smart when she spends so much time with the dumbest person I know? "So if you want to move Morgan to kindergarden we can."

"I think we should. What do you think Jack?" "Yeah. Let's move her to kindergarden." I guess Jack was right. When things seem worst for us, they suddenly get better. Just a month ago Morgan was taken from us. Now she's back and literally a genius! And I'm going to have a new baby in eight months! My life is awesome.

A/N- So that's it. Morgan is safe. The baby is on its way. It will be her in two or three chapters.

One question, do you all like Morgan's POV? Because if so I'm going to write her point of view more often. It's really fun to write as her.

Review, Follow, Favorite, Whatever.


End file.
